Octomon
, , , |encards= , |n1=(Jp:) Octamon''Digital Monster Art Book Ver. Pendulum'' }} Octomon is a Mollusk Digimon. It is a fiendish hacker, and was discovered from the virus it used to crash a rival's research computer. It has a nasty habit of collecting things; the tips of its tentacles are affixed with claws obtained from a Devidramon's data, and it is clad throughout with Digi-Treasure which it gathered from the bottom of the Net Ocean. Fujitsumon, a kind of tiny Shellfish-type Digimon, cling to the pot it wears on its head. These Fujitsumon develop their senses, and it is thought that they have formed a symbiotic relationship so that if they sense danger they inform Octomon. Attacks * : Shoots a bullet packed with potently toxic ink. *'Octopus Trap' (Fujitsumon) *'Deadly Shade': Attacks while inflicting paralysis. Design Octomon resembles a red octopus whose head is covered by a brown, broken pot, which is also adorned with a gold crown and pierced through with three black-striped horns. Its mouth, which is in the bottom of its mouth, has seven teeth. Its face cannot be seen, as the opening that reveals its eyes is covered in shadows. Attached to the pot are several Fujitsumon. The tips of its tentacles have black claws from Devidramon's tail. It wields a cutlass in one of its right tentacles and a gun in one of its left. The character on its gun reads . Etymologies ;Octmon (オクタモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in most Japanese media. *'En:' . ;Octomon Name used in Digimon Adventure 02 and American English media. *'En:' . Fiction Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Octomon are recruitable enemies in the Cathode version of Temple of Darkness—Left and Right and Vamdemon's Mansion. An Octomon is also in the party of the boss of Etemon's Palace, .Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Octomon digivolves from Otamamon without a digi-egg to Brachiomon in line 55, from Crabmon without a digi-egg to Divermon in line 60, and from Kokuwamon without a digi-egg to Divermon in line 69.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers Two Octomon were among the Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during 's rampage. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Octomon are enemies in Dark Taichi's Crevasse. The Candlemon card, titled "Kaimei Bokujuu", teaches a Digimon the Kaimei Bokujuu technique. Kaimei Bokujuu reduces one enemy's SP.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Fusion An Octomon fights an Ebidramon in DigiQuartz. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Octomon is one of Lord Marine's henchmen. Digimon World 2 Octomon digivolves from Otamamon and Syakomon and can Digivolve to Dragomon. Octomon also appears as boss. Digimon World 3 Octomon can be found in Asuka Server's North Sector, in the 2 Seabeds found in the Lake of Ice. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Octomon is #155, and is a Champion-level, Balance-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 161 HP, 170 MP, 107 Attack, 99 Defense, 66 Spirit, 79 Speed, and 58 Aptitude. It possesses the Sniper 2 and Collector2 traits. It dwells in the Proxy Island. Octomon digivolves from Betamon. In order to digivolve to Octomon, your Digimon must be at least level 21, with 550 Aquan experience and 95 defense. Octomon can DNA digivolve to Blossomon with Kiwimon, or to Dragomon with Gesomon. Digimon Story Lost Evolution Octomon is #107, and is a Champion-level, HP-type, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Confusion Guard and Item Hunter traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Palette Amazon. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Dragomon. Octomon digivolves from Syakomon, and can digivolve into Dragomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Octomon, your Digimon must be at least level 17 with 50% friendship. It can be hatched from the Sea Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Octomon DigiFuses to Blossomon with Sunflowmon, Togemon, and Dokugumon. Digimon Heroes! Octmon digivolves from Betamon. Notes and references